Given
by Sugar-Laced-Lie
Summary: Azure eyes covered by a fray of golden locks gazed, shocked, into the mirror, “I’m normal?” BB breathed, not believing his eyes. UPDATE 3/12-- Chap II Gemini: She wants vengeance, Deathstroke wants Terra, and Garr just wants to relax. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

_Summary: _

_Azure eyes covered by a messy fray of golden locks gazed, shocked, into the mirror, "I-I'm normal?" Beast Boy breathed, not believing his eyes, "it worked." Did he give up everything for her?_

_**Prologue**_

A bright, warm, sunny day shone down onto quaint lil' ol' Jump Memorial Hospital, a small but powerful hospital that specialized in severe illnesses. Inside, Starfire forced back anxious tears from running down her cheeks and her eyebrows were furrowed upwards into a heavily worried expression. She had been waiting in the lobby room all day with Raven, who appeared more melancholy than her usual self but she didn't seem to be as worse off as Starfire.

Raven blinked at Starfire as the Tameran finally shed her tears which had tried to helplessly force back many times, surprising Raven at how much Starfire cared for her friends. She sometimes let herself envy Starfire's ability to love just about everything good life had to offer, even if it was just silly 'ol Beast Boy.

"Garfield Logan will survive," a doctor walked into the lobby, a sense of anxiety painted his aged face, "and it appears that he will make a full recovery, but-"

"Oh, what glorious day!" Starfire flew up with joy, a look of relief and happiness replaced her once sad face, "we shall celebrate with a big snufflegarf dinner!"

Raven didn't seem to share Starfire's joy, who seemed to miss the doctor's anxiety, "but what?"

"Well, it appears that he was infected by this virus before," the doctor rubbed his arm, still as anxious as before, "when he was first admitted into the hospital, he knew right away what he had--it was the only reason we were able to save him in the first place."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Raven raised an eyebrow, she had a bad feeling and didn't like at all where this was going though Starfire was still celebrating her friend's recovery.

"I received his medical files a few days ago," the doctor flipped through Beast Boy's medical history, "it says here that he's been infected with an incredibly rare strain of the Sakutia virus only found in the deep jungles of Africa. There's a 99.9 percent mortality rate for those who are infected, Gar being the only person in the world to survive. According to these records, after he recovered from his illness, his eyes, hair, and skin turned green and the amazing ability to change into animals was bestowed onto him."

"Well, that helps our situation out a lot," Raven was leaking in monotone sarcasm, though she was still worried enough to want to find out what exactly it was that the doctor was hiding.

"We're not sure how, but," the doctor bit his lip, Raven held in her breathe, and Starfire tried to dance with a random nurse who, unfortunately, happened to pass by, "when he was first infected, he was currently living in Africa, but now that he got it the second time-"

"He was nowhere near Africa," Raven's brain began ticking faster than normal, how could he have gotten something that wasn't found anywhere near their location?

"Well, yes, which is why we're confused as to why he was infected yet again," the doctor's anxiousness changed to a look of dead serious concern, "it's not contagious but it can be spread through animal bites, monkeys to be exact."

"Are you trying to say that there's a monkey running around the city with this virus?" Raven's heart began to beat faster, an epidemic of a disease that tolled a 99.9 percent mortality rate would most certainly be of serious concern, "I'm calling Robin."

Starfire stopped her dancing and gave Raven a cute naïve look, "what is going to happen to the monkey of viruses?"

"It's more than likely going to be disposed of," Raven said, not very much caring of how appalled Starfire was by such a cold statement.

"If Beast Boy can be cured," Starfire wistfully watched Raven open up her communicator, "then the monkey of diseases may also be cured!"

"Robin, we have a problem," Raven ignored Starfire, trying to retell Robin what she had just discovered at the hospital. Robin and Cyborg had stayed at the tower in order to conduct a rather dangerous mission: find a clue of who or what infected Beast Boy and try not to get infected themselves.

"I agree," Robin sighed, he somehow already knew what Raven and Starfire had just discovered, "I did some background research on Beast Boy and thought that some monkey was going around biting people but I'm starting to think otherwise."

Raven sighed; Robin was probably one of the worlds best investigators, second to Batman himself. Though both Titan girls were relieved when they both heard that there really wasn't some rampant hell monkey ready to kill people with a single bite, they still felt anxious as to what had caused this rare and sudden illness to reappear, "so, what exactly happened then?"

"I'm not going to come to any conclusions myself until we talk to Beast Boy," Robin looked down, as if pulling something out and revealed a rather large syringe, "but I think he infected himself on purpose. I found this in his room."

"WHAT?!" The doctor, Raven, and Starfire yelled into the communicator, not believing their very own ears.

Raven slowly turned to the doctor, annoyance quickly twitching away at her right eyebrow, "y-you never found bite marks, did you?"

"…no."

_**End Prologue**_

This is a rather short test story. Just trying to find out how successful this story might be if I decided to finish it. Hope everybody enjoys this short prologue so I can post the rest of the story (chapters are somewhat long). Coupling is unknown and my digital lips are sealed. It seems obvious now, but my way of writing will confuse you. ;-)


	2. Chpt I: Secrets

_Disclaimer: Since I forgot to do it on the first chapter, I'll do it now. I do not own Teen Titans or any characters created by DC. This is a fanstory merely created for free entertainment purposes only._

_**I - Secrets**_

Cyborg's updated, rebuilt, enhanced, and ultra-charged T-car, glistened spotlessly clean underneath that Tuesday afternoon sun. Robin hopped into the passenger seat, allowing Cyborg to drive to Jump Memorial Hospital. An awkward silence fell between the two until an anxious Cyborg broke the ice, "You really don't think BB would infect himself, do ya?"

"Personally, I really don't. But evidence surely points that way…" Robin's gaze fell outside the cars window.

"I don't understand why he would; what would he gain from that?"

"I really don't know, but if my suspicions are correct, then maybe it was attempt to reverse his mutation back into a normal person."

"I seriously doubt B.B. wouldn give up the Teen Titans," Cyborg said confidently as he turned into the hospital's parking lot, "there's just no way."

"I wouldn't come to any conclusions just yet," Robin led the two up to the hospital.

"And I should assume that you learned not to do that from the big B-Man himself," Cyborg smirked, he knew exactly where he had heard those words from. Robin smiled for once since the whole ordeal and simply nodded before being greeted by an overjoyed Tameranean princess and a concerned Azaran.

"Beast Boy shall be ok-a!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging Robin as a form of celebration.

"Isn't that a-ok?" Cyborg corrected.

"Everything's NOT okay," Raven stood next to Starfire, her arms crossed, "we still don't know the real cause of Beast Boy's illness."

Robin sighed and took out a baggy containing the large synrige--clear tiny droplets of the deadly sakutia disease still remained inside. Everybody except for Cyborg stepped away from the big needle.

"I just realized something," Robin glared at the needle, as if he were trying to get it to speak, "I never checked it for finger prints."

"I can do that right now," Cyborg grabbed the bag unfearfully, knowing that his mechanical arms were immune to disease, "but it might take me a while since some of sakutia virus crusted itself on top of the syringe…ew."

"Do your best," Robin stared at Beast Boy's door, no one was allowed inside until his vitals had completely stabilized, something that would supposedly happen about an hour later.

Inside, though, a young teen was resting peacefully, an I.V. stuck into his arm and a heart rate monitor behind the tall intravenous fluid stand. The slow beeps from the monitor eventually stirred the teen, making him open his azure eyes. He slowly turns his gaze to the table next to him, a weak smile creeped up on his face upon seeing the many green "get well soon" gifts. One gift, though, caught his attention: a single stemmed purple rose with a green letter carefully laced onto the stem with a black ribbon. He carefully reaches for the rose and reads the contents of the letter:

"Hey, Beast Boy,

Heard you got really sick all of a sudden. Hope you feel better soon so we can chill at that old pizza joint on the north side of town again. Get strong soon, okay?

XOXOXOXO

Love,

Your secret admirer"

The teen snickered boyishly at the letter, he had always known that many girls were in love with him and one actually had the guts to write him a letter and make herself somewhat known to him. If only he could achieve the same with the rest of his _fans_. He examined the rest of the gifts, one of them being a green teddy bear holding a "Get well soon!" balloon and a card with similar words on the front. Inside, the card was signed by four of the Teen Titans. These gifts just made his day that much better.

"Oh, you're up," a young doctor entered the room and then examined his tablet, "Gar-feel-deh Low-gan."

"Yeah, Garfield Logan," Garfield repeated, slightly annoyed at the doctor's odd pronunciation.

"I have a cat at home who's named that," the doctor chuckled, mostly to himself as he checked on Garfield's vitals, making sure everything was going like the way it was supposed to, "you were out for a while."

"How long?"

"About a week and a half," the doctor said nonchalantly, who was now writing down information on his tablet stuffed full of papers.

"Well, I guess I won't need anymore shut-eye!"

"Oh, you need plenty of shut-eye. Oh, and you also need to drink plenty of fluids, eat plenty of good hearty foods, and make sure this doesn't happen again!"

"…"

The doctor chuckled at Garfield's silence, and walked outside to announce to the four waiting Teen Titans that they were are all more than welcome to see their friend. Starfire was the first to dash in, a scream is then followed seconds afterwards. Surprised, the rest of the Titans dash in, wondering what could have happened.

"Is that you, Beast Boy?" Robin pointed to the confused young blonde teen.

"Of course," Garfiled crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow--apparently he hadn't noticed something was different.

Everybody relaxes upon recognizing his voice, but the tension in the room was still felt, especially by Beast Boy who had an imminent premonition of a bombardment of questions. To his surprise, the room was still quiet until the vase holding his purple long-stemmed rose turned jet black and exploded. Apparently someone's "emotions" were temporarily going out of control, though she would never admit it or even show it in her calm, cool, and collected face.

"Ok, guys, I know what it is and I'll tell all of you," Beast Boy crosses his arms, he seemed nervous, he knew that what he was about to say was going to sound ridiculous, but what did he have to lose? Maybe a little dignity…

Raven swallowed, preparing for the worst. Everybody else was silent, awaiting to hear what they thought they already knew.

"Remember the night before I got sick?" Beast Boy looked up at everyone, his face dead serious, the Titans seemed to remember that night quite well.

"You went to a gathering of peoples, yes?" Starfire commented happily.

"Right, well, the party was at a nightclub, a seafood nightclub to be exact," Beast Boy had everybody's attention, this was it, the moment of truth, "well, I went to the seafood nightclub and I pulled a mussel. Hahaha, get it? Instead of muscle, I said mussel, like the kind you eat!" (A/N: That was VERY anti-climatic, wasn't it?)

Everybody in the room moaned, but there was no changing it, Corny Joke Master Beast Boy had struck again!

"Beast Boy," Raven seemed unfazed by the joke, "we know why you did it."

"Did what?"

"Infect yourself on purpose," Robin added, he seemed almost convinced now.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew it would reverse your mutation," a glint of mixed anger and hurt shone in Raven's eyes, why would he want to leave the Titans? Raven thought as images of a certain blonde raced through her mind. The images forced a new emotion to bubble up inside her, even though she struggled to keep it down.

"It would?"

"Stop acting stupid Beast Boy!" Raven glared at him and Beast Boy's balloon, the one held by the green teddy bear, turned jet black before popping. There was no hiding it now, Raven, for the very first time felt a mixture of anger, remorse, and even jealousy cramped up deep inside herself.

"Raven, calm down, I think he's being serious," Robin stepped in, hoping that whatever Raven was feeling would die down soon before something more valuable was destroyed. The boy wonder took out a small mirror and tossed it to Beast Boy, letting him to peer inside.

"AGH!!" Beast Boy tossed the mirror upwards, shocked to see two azure eyes gazing right back at him covered by a messy fray of blonde hair. He looked at his hands and any signs that his skin was once green was now gone, why hadn't noticed this before? He felt rather awkward for not realizing something so obvious, "well, I guess I did change back, heheh, who would've known?"

"You!" Raven glared, her eyes threatened to turn black, but instead, tears began welling up. This surprised everyone, especially Beast Boy--she wasn't the type to easily show how she felt, "I'm leaving."

A black portal-like bird swallowed Raven, she had obviously left to her room back at Titan's Tower.

Beast Boy was the first to break the newly arrived silence, "What did I do wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Robin seemed to be as confused as Beast Boy, but there were still important matters at hand "but, Cy, did you finish that fingerprint analysis on the syringe?"

"I got it right here my man," Cyborg lifted his arm and the large needle rose from a slot in his mechanical forearm. He printed out the results from his chest and read them aloud, "Fingerprints Analysis: Two identified, one unknown

FINGERPRINT ONE: Garfield Logan--_of course_ ID# 205932lft

FINGERPRINT TWO: Tara Markov ID#: 55632dkj

FINGERPRINT THREE: Fingerprint not found in Jump City Database, please refer to Justice League worldwide database for identification--Database located in JL lookout headquarters in outer space and in Gotham City JL earth base headquarters."

"What about Tara?" The mention of Tara Markov's name sparked Beast Boy's interest, he knew exactly who that was, Terra had told him her original name a couple of night's before she had betrayed the Teen Titans.

"Do you know who she is?" Robin domineered over Beast Boy, he was looking at him directly into his eyes, as if he could read his mind. It seemed odd that Robin never found out Terra's real name, though most could easily say that she was very secretive.

"Uhm, no, no," Beast Boy lied, he felt as if this was something he should investigate himself.

"Robin," Starfire smiled, remotely curious about one detail, "isn't Gotham City your hometown?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Bruce will let me use his database there," Robin stretched his arms out, the city was pretty far away but going into outer space to the main Justice League's headquarters was even further. "I'll head on over there tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Oh, I will be so thrilled to see your town home," Starfire clapped her hands, excited at the prospect of traveling alongside with Robin again.

"Sorry Star," Robin frowned, he knew he would upset her, "Bruce's headquarters is hidden away in a place that not even Class A heroes are allowed to know about. Only Batman, Superman, and I know the whereabouts of the headquarters."

"Why you?" Starfire pouted angrily, it didn't seem fair at all.

"Because I used to live there and train under Bruce, you know that Star," Robin couldn't help but smile, he had always thought Starfire's pout was cute. "Alright Cy, I'm putting you in charge of finding out who Tara Markov is. Be sure to have her information by the time I get back so we can press her for information, got it?"

"Got it, Robin," Cyborg said, this made Beast Boy nervous. What would happen if they found out it was Terra? No, they mustn't, though there was no way he could stop Cyborg from getting her information without arousing suspicion. Could he?

"I might as well start packing, if I know Bruce, he'll probably have millions of questions to ask me before I'm allowed to use his database," Robin sighed, it almost felt like a chore. His attention returned to Beast Boy, "Garfield, you get some rest. I want you to tell me everything you can remember before you passed out...after I've finished my work at Gotham City."

"Garfield?" Beast Boy blinked, he was so used to being called by his hero name that it felt strange hearing it coming from one of his friends.

"Look at yourself Gar," Robin crossed his arms, "you're a civilian now, Beast Boy is no more until we can figure out how to reverse the changes," Robin stopped for moment, making sure everything didn't come out wrong, "that is if you do want to change back."

"Right," Garfield Logan stared at the bedspread on top of his legs with interest, he never thought the word 'civilian' would upset him. Not only that, the option between "chaging back" or staying the way he was now was actually very difficult, would he have to undergo the same illness again?

"Hey, I'm not kicking you out, I know you don't have a place to crash," Robin smirked, he had something up his sleeve, Gar just knew it, "but, since we, as heroes, enforce the law, I'm obliged to send a civilian teenager to school."

"What!?" Garfield's eyes widened, he hadn't been in school since elementary, or better put, since he had first gotten sick with the sakutia virus. He had thought about returning at one point in his life, but that was before his foster parents made him be a part of their Doom Patrol. He was mostly home schooled pretty much his entire life, "can't I continue my education with you guys?"

"Most of the crimes we take care of are during the school days," Robin's smile grew, "now that you don't have your powers anymore, it would be far too dangerous to leave you alone at the Tower. Not to mention that we sometimes spend more time outside of the Tower than living in it."

"But what about the tower's defenses?" Garfield whined--this couldn't be happening to him.

"They've been hacked into before," Robin wasn't going to lose, he never did, "who's to say that it won't happen again?"

"But-"

"I'll have you registered into school by the end of today, I'm sure the high school staff will have you begin bright and early on Monday morning."

Garfield gave up, there was no arguing with him. And the way his recovery was going, he'd be as strong as an ox and healthy as before by the time Saturday came around.

"Oh, you must tell me what the education facilities are like!" Starfire said before following Robin out the door. Cyborg was just about to leave before Garfield stopped him.

"Hey, Cy," Garfield had to at least postpone Cyborg's mission on Tara Markov, "think you could stay here until I'm released? I think the doc said I'd be out of here by tonight."

"Sure thing B.B.," Cyborg seemed kind of annoyed, but he couldn't just say no to the poor guy. He took a chair next to Garfield's bed and before long, the two were chatting away, mostly about gaming. Too bad they were both blissfully unaware of the 'guest' listening in on everything that had went on in the hospital room.

_**END CHAPTER I: SECRETS**_

------------------------

A/N: Hellu, glad to see some people like it! As for AureliusXsoul, I really wish I could read the comic but, sadly, it's not in my reach (though I did some background reseach on BB and got some of my ideas off of that). As for revealing the coupling, well, maybe I'll reveal who they might be a little earlier than anticipated in future chapters. I'd rather have people read a story for being good story and nothing else, hope you know what I mean ;). But if you must know for the sake of your favorite coupling then just say so and I'll tell you through a PM.

Anyway, sorry for taking forever to update. I got writers block because I absolutely refused to create any OC's. If I half-assed this story then it would most certainly be riddled with OC's by chapter 3 or 4 and I just wasn't going to go through that route. This meant that I had to do a little bit of research...glad I finally got my set of characters ready!


	3. Chpt II: Gemini

A/N: It's been forever, hasn't it?

But I have an excuse!!

...I was busy.

Enjoy!

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

_**II - Gemini**_

Tara Markov's icy gaze flew up into the endless black pool of star scattered eternity called the sky, allowing the chilling air breeze right through her blonde locks to gently cover parts of her face. The night had no moon, no lights, and no life except for hers. The only light came from the stars and her cell phone as she sat down underneath a tree.

"Wish the countryside had some lampposts," Tara shivered, her eyes were becoming wild with fear as the wind picked up the pace, "please hurry Gemini."

"I'm right here child," a deep sexy voice purred right behind Tara, "I'm disappointed with you."

"I-I know Gemini," Tara bit her lips and tried calming her heart down, she could swear that Gemini could smell fear, "but I couldn't go through with it."

"I know, that is why I did it."

"What!?" Tara jumped up from her spot, trying to find Gemini in the darkness, "Beast Boy…"

"Do not worry child, as I assured you last time that he would not die from the disease," Terra could hear Gemini pacing around as she spoke, "but I cannot help you if you cannot help us."

"I was too scared I was going to remember…" Tara's hands clenched strongly beside her as she continued to look for Gemini, "why can't we talk where there's light?"

"You already know my name, that is enough for now," A chuckle crept into Terra ears; she knew she would have to complete yet another task in order to get what she wanted.

"G-gemini, please, I just wan-"

"You will want NOTHING," Gemini vehemently growled, "you do nothing and you get nothing. Understand? The Teen Titans already know your name—or at least, they know that 'Tara Markov' had something to do with Beast Boy's illness."

Tara's eyes widened and heart began pounding, how could Gemini do this to her. What would she tell them when they found her? To make things worse, what would she do if their interrogations made her remember things she wanted to forget? She had to flee…

"Shit," Tara began to move her legs back, "I-I have to go. My foster family must be worried and-"

"Tara, I'm sure if they figured your name out they must also know who you are. You will be safe if you hide with us."

Tara began taking deep breathes_ Think clearly, don't do anything rash Tara._ She didn't want to leave with Gemini but she most certainly didn't want to go home either. Now that the Titans had a name then it was only a matter of time before they went looking for her.

_I'm glad I pack my school clothes in my backpack._ Tara began punching numbers on her cell phone, her friends would most certainly let her crash at their homes until everything blew over.

"Sorry Gemini," Tara's thumb hovered over the call button, "but I came to tell you that what I want is not worth all the things you want me to do. Not only that, the risk of me recovering my memory is too great."

"…"

Tara called her best friend and looked for her bike in the darkness. Gemini resisted the urge of killing her; no one ever rejected her offers but she never disobeyed orders either. She would have to await the next plan of action, "Deathstroke, she wants nothing to do with us now."

"She fears recovering her memories, doesn't she?" Deathstroke calmly said into Gemini's earpiece.

"Yes."

"Then do what she is scared of most."

"How can I do that?"

"I will tell you when the precise moment arises…"

"Fine, as long as I get my vengeance."

"You will…"

Garfield Logan sighed as he slipped into his purple uniform—it no longer looked right on him. The doctor had finally discharged him from the hospital and Robin had phoned in to tell Cyborg to inform Garr that he was already registered into a nearby high school and that he would be starting bright and early Monday morning.

"It's been a while since I've been to school," Cyborg smiled to himself as he led Garr to his car. Garr merely frowned, but a certain blonde popped into his mind and his heart fluttered. The school he was attending was coincidentally the same one Terra was going to, though lucky for Garr, nobody quite knew that yet.

"Hey, Cy," Garr gulped, he had an idea, "how about letting me take care of that Tara Markov case?"

"What for? You barely know how to use the computer." Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"But I do know how to use the search engine!"

"Well…"

"And besides, now that I'll be at the Tower more often than you guys, its best if I took care of all the small stuff!"

"But what if this Tara person is a vicious criminal?"

"She isn't!" Garr felt like hitting himself, surely he would arouse Cyborg's suspicions with that remark, "I mean, I don't have to go out looking for her if she is…I'll just tell you all the information I can gather up."

"Strange how you're suddenly being helpful," Cyborg smiled slyly at Garr, "I'm taking advantage of this! And since you're in there you should clean my room up a bit too. I'm pretty tired after all that crime fighting!"

Garr nearly fell, he couldn't believe his luck and the fact that he had to clean up Cyborg's room, "H-hey! I shouldn't be working all that hard you know! I did just recover from a DEADLY illness!"

"But you're fine now, thanks!" Cyborg drove into Titans tower and hopped out of the car leaving Garr slouched in the passenger seat.

"This is going to be a long week…" Garr sighed.

**_End Chapter II: Gemini_**

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

A/N: I intentionally made it short in order to completely set up the plot line. Please critique my story--I plan on writing novels someday (I'm working on flow of words right now; plot, originality, etc. will be worked on original stories). I would also like to admit that I did not proof-read this chapter. I'll probably edit later whenever I get the chance next time. Thanks and don't forget to review!


End file.
